He Is The Devil
by CastielTheAngel
Summary: Realidade alternativa. Misha, um empresário muito bem sucedido, acaba topando com Jensen, não por acaso. Misha vai descobrir que o Diabo vive na Terra.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história não me pertence, é claro. E também não ganho nada com eles, a não ser páginas e páginas de roteiros mirabolantes e reviews cutes.*-*

**Conteúdo:** M Slash Misha/Jensen, NC-17(sim, muito lemon pro povo. \õ/)

**Beta:** Ninguém, os erros são meus.:3

**Sinopse: **Realidade alternativa. Misha, um empresário muito bem sucedido, acaba topando com Jensen, não por acaso. Misha vai descobrir que o Diabo vive na Terra.

**Nota 1: **Tava com saudades de postar fanfic aqui(afinal, as minhas outras fanfics estão em eterna fase de betagem), então tive esse surto e resolvi escrever.

**Nota 2: **Dedico a fanfic pra Taxxti e pro Honeybee, que são os detentores do Selo ''Jensha bitchness'';-q

**CAPÍTULO 1: THE DEVIL WEARS SOCIAL CLOTHES**

O Sol raiava pela janela de vidro da sala do presidente da West Company. O calor intenso castigava a sala, mesmo com o ventilador de teto ligado. Para piorar a situação do presidente, ainda haviam aquelas entrevistas chatíssimas que ele fora obrigado à marcar desde que a secretária anterior se demitira por questões familiares.

Misha Collins abriu uma garrafa de água que estava sobre a sua mesa e bebeu um grande gole. Estava sendo um saco ficar preso naquela sala por horas ao invés de tirar um dia de folga e aproveitar o calor com a mulher e o filho. A nova secretária já tinha até sido escolhida mentalmente, uma moça chamada Cindy Sampson, horas antes, após uma entrevista excepcional. Mas, obviamente, ele não mandaria os outros concorrentes à vaga embora sem mais nem menos.

Levantou-se e foi até a porta, quase se arrastando pelo caminho.

-Próximo. -Disse, sem entusiasmo, tirando a cabeça para fora da sala. Não esperou que ninguém levantasse, deixando a porta aberta e indo sentar-se novamente em sua cadeira de couro.

-Bom Dia.-Cumprimentou um homem adentrando a sala. Era o quarto homem à entrevistar aquele dia, sendo que a vaga era preferencial para mulheres, o que soava um tanto cômico. O candidato da vez tinha olhos verdes, cabelos loiro-escuros, e um sorriso branco estampado no rosto. Era um belo rapaz, de fato. E Misha ainda notou outra característica, que não era do seu feitio notar, mas que naquele homem era gritante: seus lábios carnudos. Sim, os lábios pareciam implorar por um beijo, por um...Droga, no que Misha estava pensando? Ele era um homem hétero e comprometido, com uma família para cuidar. Não tinha tempo de ficar reparando em lábios de homens, ou não _deveria_ ter.

-Bom Dia. -Cumprimentou Misha, ainda hipnotizado por aqueles lábios. -Você é o...?

-Jensen Ross Ackles, senhor. -O loiro respondeu, formalmente, estendendo a mão.

-Misha Dmitri Collins. -O moreno cumprimentou, apertando a mão. Notou que o outro não usava uma aliança, nem nada do tipo. Mas, por que diabos isso seria importante?

O loiro fitou por um momento as duas mãos apertadas. E antes que Misha pudesse perceber que já havia passado um certo tempo apertando aquela mão, o loiro pousou sua outra sobre as duas. Alisou a mão do moreno com a mão livre, cuidadosamente. Um sorriso um tanto diferente pairava em seu rosto agora.

Misha soltou-se das mãos de Jensen, percebendo que a situação ficara um tanto íntima demais. Ok, aquele gesto do loiro tinha sido um tanto...diferente. Sua intuição o mandou anular mentalmente aquele candidato. Mas alguma coisa dentro de si gritou para que esperasse mais um pouco.

-Então, me fale sobre as suas qualificações. -Misha prosseguiu a entrevista, sem olhar nos olhos do loiro.

-Nossa, está calor aqui, não é?-Jensen desabotoou dois botões de sua camiseta social. Alisou o pescoço suado com uma das mãos, provocantemente.

-Yeah, yeah.-Desconversou Misha, tratando de olhar para outra direção qualquer.-Mas me fale, porque você quer essa vaga?

-Posso beber um gole, senhor?-Jensen pegou a garrafa de água em cima da mesa. E, antes que Misha pudesse responder, Jensen já abria a tampa e bebia um longo gole do seu conteúdo.

Misha observou a garganta saliente do loiro se movimentando, enquanto a água passava por seu pomo-de-adão. Um pouco da água escorreu por entre os lábios do loiro, fazendo um filete que descia do queixo até o pescoço, adentrando as partes daquele corpo onde a camiseta cobria.

-Opa!-Jensen disse, num meio sorriso.

-Moço, me fale das suas habilidades, por favor. -Misha já estava se irritando com toda aquela provocação.

-Ah, bem, eu diria que tenho _muitas_ habilidades. -O loiro passeou a língua ao redor da boca da garrafa ao falar.

-Sr. Ackles, nós da West Company não admitimos este tipo de comportamento nessa empresa. -Misha bradou, pronto para expulsar aquele homem da sua sala, antes que ele próprio enlouquecesse com aquelas provocações que, mesmo baixas, estavam surtindo um certo efeito.

-Pode me chamar de Jensen. -O loiro disse, parecendo ignorar o sermão. -E aqui está a sua garrafa.

Antes que Misha pudesse exclamar qualquer desaforo pela falta de discernimento do outro, Jensen devolveu a garrafa à mesa, ainda aberta, empurrando-a de modo a ficar mais próxima do moreno. Porém, o empurrão foi forte demais, propositalmente, Misha notou, fazendo com que a garrafa desabasse e a água escorresse nas roupas do entrevistador.

-Oh, me desculpe! -Jensen disse, fazendo uma cara de exclamado e se levantando.

-Tudo bem, não foi nada. -Bradou o moreno, pegando uma folha de papel em branco de cima da mesa e tentando secar a blusa molhada.

-Não, pode deixar que eu limpo. -O loiro se aproximou.

-Não precisa. -Misha fuzilou-o com o olhar. A última coisa que suportaria seria um contato corporal com o outro.

-Eu insisto. -Jensen arrancou a folha da mão de Misha e passou a esfregá-la contra o peito do menor.

-Sr. Ackles, por favor, pare de... -Começou Misha, mas as palavras finais daquela frase ficaram perdidas em sua boca quando o loiro o empurrou um pouco para trás e sentou-se, com a maior naturalidade do mundo, em seu colo, de frente para ele.

-Eu já pedi para me chamar de Jensen. -Jensen alertou, afrouxando a gravata azul-celeste do outro.

Misha até tentou recompor a compostura, mas desistiu quando Jensen desabotoou, sem cerimônias, a sua camiseta social.

-Vou ter que limpar aqui dentro. -Jensen disse, fazendo um sinal de reprovação com a cabeça. Passeou a folha, já bastante úmida, por entre as curvas do peito do moreno.

-Jensen, por favor... -Misha fechou os olhos, tentando se apegar ao mínimo de bom-senso que ainda restava em sua mente.

-Essa folha já era. -Jensen disse, fazendo uma bolhinha de papel e jogando-a em um canto qualquer.

-Têm outras na minha gaveta. -A língua de Misha desatou, sem pensar.

-Não, não, não vou precisar delas. -Jensen disse, sorrindo maliciosamente. -Posso usar as minhas mãozinhas. Porque, sabe, eu até que tenho a pele bem quente, vai secar isso aí rapidinho. Isso sem contar nesse calor infernal de hoje, né?

E definitivamente estava um calor infernal naquela sala. Misha achou que começaria a derreter a qualquer momento se Jensen continuasse em seu colo. Aliás, era impressão sua ou o loiro parecia requebrar e contorcer o quadril em certos momentos?

-Está secando assim?-Jensen perguntando, passeando as mãos pelo torso do moreno.

A resposta veio em forma de um gemido torturante.

-Opa, parece que está molhado aqui também. -Jensen disse, pressionando o volume já nítido nas calças do outro.

-Não, Jensen, eu sou casado, eu...-Implorou Misha.

Mas fora inútil: as mãos hábeis de Jensen já desafivelavam o cinto e jogavam-no em um canto. O zíper da calça social foi aberto vagarosamente.

-Hum, parece que eu estava certo sobre esta região aqui: estava mesmo molhada. -Jensen riu, notando uma umidade de pré-gozo na boxer laranja-berrante do outro.

-Jen... -Misha gemeu, puxando o queixo do loiro com uma das mãos.

-Sim? -Jensen perguntou, fitando aqueles olhos azuis que o enfeitiçaram desde que entrara naquela sala.

Misha avançou para um beijo sedento. Porém, Jensen recuou, sorrindo.

-Sr. Collins, eu achei que esse tipo de postura não fosse admitido na West Company. -Jensen se fez de inocente.

-Foda-se, a empresa é minha. -Misha respondeu, febril.

-Hum...foda-se, é? Sabe que essa palavra me deu _certas idéias_ interessantes? -Jensen agarrou o pênis de Misha com uma das mãos. -Embora eu ache muito mais interessante quando a foda é feita em companhia, de preferência um fodendo o outro.

Misha não controlou seus instintos e tratou de desabotoar e retirar a camiseta do loiro, abraçando-o fortemente em seguida.

-Eu concordo com seu pensamento, sobre preferir um fodendo o outro. -Misha sussurrou no ouvido do loiro, sem se importar com a obscenidade e o baixo calão de suas palavras. Estava delirando por aquele homem em seu colo, e não acharia palavras melhores para expressar o tesão que aquela situação estava causando-o.

-Então deixa que eu começo. -Jensen respondeu, lambendo o lóbulo do ouvido do outro displicentemente.

Misha não esperou que Jensen o torturasse ainda mais e, logo que o loiro se levantou, tratou de tirar toda a roupa, rapidamente.

-Primeiro vamos terminar o quê começamos: eu ainda tenho que te secar direitinho. -Jensen disse, agarrando o membro do outro com as duas mãos.

-Então faça. -Misha respondeu.

Jensen não esperou que o mais velho mudasse de opinião e passou a masturbá-lo, com ambas as mãos.

-Hum, é...seca direitinho, Jen. -Misha mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Nossa, mas isso aqui não seca nunca! -Jensen maliciou, fitando a lubrificação natural que o pênis do outro produzia. -Vou ter que tentar um método inverso: vou molhar mais.

Misha faria qualquer trocadilho sacana a seguir, se Jensen não abocanhasse seu membro de uma só vez, fazendo-o latejar contra sua garganta.

Se sua esposa, Victoria Vantoch, fazia um sexo oral que o levava ao Céu, Jensen fazia um sexo oral que o levava até o Inferno sem passagem de volta. Sim, aquela boca carnuda mostrava para que veio ao mundo.

-Droga, ta molhado de novo! -Jensen exclamou, ao retirar o pênis da boca, fitando os filetes de saliva que se espalhavam ao seu redor. -Quem sabe se eu lamber, ele não fique sequinho?

Misha parecia uma criança jogando um jogo de vídeo-game e se entusiasmando com cada nível que o jogo oferecia. Agora Jensen passeava a língua por sua glande, pela extensão do seu membro, adentrava alguns milímetros do meato, subia e descia, para esquerda e para a direita.

-Jen, sua boca é uma delícia! -Misha deixou escapar, se segurando na cadeira.

Jensen abocanhou o membro novamente. Porém, desta vez, suas mãos se juntaram ao redor do pênis. Passou a chupá-lo, a língua fazendo seu trabalho no interior de sua boca, enquanto as mãos o masturbavam.

O último resquício de sobriedade de Misha se foi quando Jensen o olhou, em pleno ato, de um modo totalmente ardente, cheio de desejo e voraz. Misha inclinou o quadril para frente, sentindo o membro adentrar cada vez mais naquela boca tão macia e pecaminosa. As mãos pairaram enrolando os cabelos loiros, puxando-os.

Não se deu por si quando começou, literalmente, a foder a boca de Jensen Ackles. Sua cintura tinha ritmo próprio, acelerado, para cima, enquanto as mãos puxavam a cabeça de Jensen para baixo. No meio de tudo isso, ainda havia as mãos, a língua e a boca de Jensen, fazendo seu trabalho no mesmo ritmo frenético que o do moreno.

Misha soltou um esganiçar gutural enquanto chegava ao orgasmo, agradecendo aos deuses pela antiga secretária ter se demitido e nenhum funcionário estar perto o bastante da sala. O gozo do moreno preencheu a boca do loiro em jatos fortes e violentos.

Misha se deixou relaxar na cadeira, enquanto seus sentidos voltavam a trabalhar.

Jensen, por sua vez, ainda deu generosas abocanhadas, lambidas e chupadas no membro alheio, sugando o máximo do líquido de Collins que conseguia.

-Pronto, agora sim está sequinho. -Jensen disse, engolindo a saliva misturada com o esperma adocicado do outro.

O loiro se levantou e pegou a garrafa de água. Bebeu de todo o conteúdo que ela ainda guardava após a queda proposital.

-Delícia!-O loiro disse, molhando os lábios com a língua.

-Venha, -Misha disse, segurando nas mãos do loiro e puxando-o para si. -eu ainda não terminei.

-Oh, acha que ainda tem fôlego, Sr. Collins? -Jensen disse, notando que o membro do moreno continuava ereto.

-Com esse calor e com esse diabinho loiro na minha frente, eu tenho fogo para _muito_ mais. -Misha provocou, batendo a mão nas coxas e convidando o loiro para sentar-se em seu colo novamente.

Jensen passou uma perna por entre o colo do moreno. Mas, antes de sentar-se novamente, se afastou.

-O quê...? -Misha reclamou.

-Não, não. Deixa para outra hora. -O loiro desconversou, recolhendo as suas roupas e vestindo-as. -Não quero entregar tudo na primeira vez. Afinal, o que pensariam de mim, inocente que sou, se eu transasse com o senhor logo no nosso primeiro encontro?

Misha riu com gosto. E teria se levantado, despido o loiro e transado com ele se aquela entrevista toda não tivesse esgotado suas energias. De fato, Misha não sairia daquela cadeira de couro por um bom tempo, até que seu corpo recuperasse as forças.

-Xau-xau, Sr. Collins. -Jensen disse, dando uma piscadela para ele e se retirando da sala.

-Hey, Jensen! -Misha chamou, antes que a porta fosse aberta.

-Sim?-Jensen parou com a mão na maçaneta.

-Me chame de Misha. -Sorriu, bobamente. -E, por favor, peça para os candidatos que restaram irem embora. Porque eu já tenho o secretário ideal em mente.

Jensen riu.

-Avisarei eles, com certeza. Nos vemos amanhã, então?

-Claro. -Misha respondeu, ainda com o sorriso bobo na face.

-Xau então, _Misha_! -Jensen beijou a palma da mão e fingiu assoprá-lo.

Misha estirou o braço e fingiu segurar o beijo imaginário, depositando-o primeiro nos lábios, depois no coração, e por último no membro.

Jensen riu maliciosamente, antes de sair.

Misha suspirou fundo ao ouvir o barulho da porta se fechando. Aquela tarde quente tinha lhe reservado entrevistas bem cansativas, era verdade. Mas se fosse para ter aquele tipo de entrevista que acabara de ocorrer, no final do dia, ele não se importaria de passar tardes e mais tardes quentes com entrevistas cansativas.

Seu peito deu um solavanco com o pensamento. Afinal, dali para frente, ele pretendia ter muitas tardes cansativas com o novo empregado.

**Nota do Autor:** São 03:40 da madrugada e eu inventei de escrever, betar e postar essa fanfic ainda esta noite(sim, eu sou idiota). Então, me perdoem se deixei passar algum erro na betagem, etc. Não sei quando vai sair o capítulo 2, mas enquanto isso pressionem a Taxxti e o CassBoy/Honeybee/Sam_Honeyboy para betarem duas fanfics minhas(*risada diabólica*), e aproveitem pressionar a AnarcoGril/Renata para que ela aceite betar outra fanfic minha. Ufa, acho que é só! Vou postar antes que eu durma aqui...


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2: PARANORMAL ATTRACTION**

O Verão continuava a castigar a cidade de Vancouver, Canadá. Mas para um certo cidadão, havia uma razão para aquele aumento de temperatura. E essa razão tinha forma física, corpórea, cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, atendendo pelo nome de Jensen Ackles.

Misha já decidira que aquela entrevista toda do dia anterior fora uma loucura, algo insensato que não deveria e não seria repetido. Afinal, ter um caso com um funcionário era o que menos queria, agora que ele e sua mulher haviam tido um filho, e este não tinha nem sequer um ano de idade ainda. Seu casamento estava bom demais para uma pessoa como Jensen conseguir espaço e destruí-lo.

-Bom Dia, chefinho. -O dito cujo, já na posse de secretário, o cumprimentou. Misha nem sequer reparara que já estava em frente à sua sala na West Company.

-Bom Dia, Ackles. – Misha cumprimentou, seco. Não daria brechas para Jensen seduzi-lo, não desta vez. –Algum recado importante para mim?

-Tem uma reunião com os acionistas da empresa para às 13:30, senhor. E eu marquei, por contra própria, um outro compromisso muito importante com um certo funcionário. –Jensen disse, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Misha não ligou para o gracejo, adentrando a sua sala da presidência sem olhar para Jensen.

Ok, uma etapa já havia sido ultrapassada. Agora era só continuar a ignorar Jensen, que este, se Misha bem conhecia este tipo de funcionário, ao perceber que não conseguiria mais nada do chefe, pararia com os gracejos exagerados.

Mas Jensen era diferente, se sua intuição bem dizia. Começando pelo seu currículo: não havia nenhuma especificação, nenhuma anotação sobre outros serviços que Jensen já havia feito (e ao dizer pela sua tática de ''teste-de-sofá'', Jensen com certeza já trabalhara em outros lugares).

Ao notar tal fato, no dia anterior, após a entrevista e a contratação, Misha até questionara Jensen sobre seus antigos trabalhos. O loiro respondera que não colocara tais informações no currículo simplesmente por não serem, na sua opinião, importantes. Ao ser questionado sobre sua Carteira de Trabalho, Jensen dissera que havia sido assaltado e a perdera, mas que pretendia fazer outra o quanto antes.

Resumindo, o passado de Jensen era um mistério completo. Mas nenhum mistério era impossível de ser solucionado. Era para isso que Misha tinha Matt, seu fiel informante.

-Alô, Matt? -Misha chamou ao celular, após digitar alguns números.

-Olá, Mi! - Matt Cohen disse, do outro lado da linha. –Tudo bom?

-É, mais ou menos, Matt. Eu preciso que você faça um serviço para mim. –Misha propôs, sem delongas. Como se quanto mais rápido chegasse ao ponto, mais cedo descobriria quem era Jensen.

** * JENSHA- He is the Devil *  
><strong>

Misha não ousou sair da sua sala até às 13:00 horas, quando o intervalo para o almoço já estava na metade. Queria evitar ao máximo qualquer tipo de aproximação com o novo secretário.

Saiu da sala sorrateiramente, espreitando a cabeça para frente e observando se Jensen já descera para o refeitório, no térreo do prédio. Por sorte, a mesa de Jensen parecia estar deserta fazia uns bons minutos.

Relaxou, retomando a postura ereta e séria.

Entrou no elevador a passos largos, os olhos esquadrinhando desde o espelho na parte de trás do cubículo até a câmera de vídeo na parte superior, como se Jensen simplesmente pudesse ter se tornado uma fadinha e tivesse se escondido por ali.

Respirou fundo. Ok, aquela paranóia já tinha passado dos limites. Teria que demitir o funcionário antes que acabasse perdendo a cabeça. Nem mesmo aquela droga de música de elevador estava acalmando seus nervos.

De repente, sentiu um solavanco. As portas do elevador se abriram, dando passagem a um ar mais fresco. O que surtiu efeito, fazendo com que a tensão de Misha se dissipasse um pouco.

Saiu do elevador. Caminhou apressado por entre corredores até chegar ao refeitório da empresa.

Amargou, para sua infelicidade, os restos de comida do Buffet do almoço, resultado de seu atraso. Tratou de sentar-se o mais longe possível do loiro, que almoçava sozinho e distraidamente em um canto. Notou que a cadeira em frente à Jensen estava vazia, como se o loiro esperasse companhia para o almoço. Companhia que Misha não sentia a mínima vontade de preencher.

O almoço foi horrível. A comida já estava fria e a pressa para Misha comê-la, a fim de subir para a sua sala antes de Jensen, só piorou as coisas.

Levantou-se de supetão e dirigiu-se para o elevador, apressado. Para seu alívio, o elevador estava vazio novamente.

Apertou o botão do décimo oitavo, e último, andar. As portas se fecharam.

Mas, porra, Misha percebeu com desespero, que as portas _não_ haviam se fechado. Uma mão atrevida se metera por entre elas, evitando que o elevador entrasse em funcionamento novamente. O mecanismo do elevador, por sua vez, detectou a mão e abriu as portas novamente.

-Ufa, essa foi por pouco! –Jensen entrou no cubículo, sorrindo. Estava sozinho.

Misha engoliu em seco, fitando a câmera de segurança e ignorando o comentário do outro. Bom, falando em câmera, ao menos ele tinha este trunfo na manga: Jensen não seria imprudente o suficiente para tentar qualquer coisa enquanto estivesse sendo vigiado por funcionários da segurança do prédio, ou ao menos ele presumia que não.

- Essas câmeras são um saco, não é?-Jensen comentou, seguindo o olhar do moreno. –Eu daria tudo no mundo para tirar essa câmera daí, e poder fazer _certas_ coisas nesse elevador.

- Se quer me agarrar, vá em frente! Só espero que não se importe de ser descoberto pelos outros funcionários. – Misha cutucou, incapaz de frear a língua.

- Te agarrar? Quem aqui disse algo sobre eu e você nos agarrarmos nesse elevador? –Jensen se fez de desentendido. – Eu estou achando que o chefinho anda com a cabeça muito pervertida ultimamente... Se bem que, não seria nada mal se nós nos agarrássemos nesse elevador, não é?

Misha suspirou fundo. A câmera poderia captar as imagens, mas não o áudio. Teria que suportar aquela tortura até o elevador chegar ao seu destino.

- Sr. Collins, imagina nós dois núzinhos e agarradinhos aqui dentro?- Jensen lhe lançou um olhar nada discreto. –Imagina o Sr. me jogando contra esse espelho aqui atrás, me erguendo pela cintura, me beijando loucamente...?

Misha começou a soar frio, sua imaginação entrando em movimento.

- E depois você abrindo as minhas pernas, sem a menor cerimônia, e metendo fundo em mim? –Jensen provocava, notando que Misha continuava a fitar a câmera de vídeo, tentando se mostrar o mais inexpressivo possível. – Imagina você indo e vindo em meu interior, nossos corpos se chocando suados, os barulhos ecoando por esse recinto?

-Jensen, não comece...-Misha mordeu os lábios.

- E depois, quando o vai e vêm aumentasse o ritmo? Quando eu gritasse o seu nome a plenos pulmões? Quando você me domasse como se eu fosse um animal selvagem, puxasse meus cabelos, lambesse a minha pele, me apertasse em um abraço forte? E eu me pendurasse no seu pescoço, sussurrasse palavrões no seu ouvido, totalmente desvairado, e envolvesse as minhas pernas na sua cintura, aumentando o nosso contato?

- Jensen, eu já pedi para você parar...-Misha sentia as palavras do loiro fazendo efeito em seu corpo.

- Imagina quando eu fosse inteirinho seu, e apenas seu, e nossos corpos ardessem em sintonia? E quando, no ápice da transa, você me masturbasse loucamente e eu gozasse na sua mão e em seu corpo como um louco? Imagina que, em mais algumas estocadas profundas, você gozasse dentro de mim, como nunca havia gozado antes, e me desse um puta beijo ardente?

Misha suplicaria novamente, mas o elevador salvara sua pele e dera um solavanco, anunciando que estavam no último andar. O moreno esperou ansiosamente que as portas se abrissem, planejando sair correndo daquele lugar o mais rápido possível. Porém, Jensen foi mais rápido, tomando a frente e saindo do elevador.

Bom, ao menos aquela tortura havia acabado. Misha passou a mão sobre a garganta, sentindo os pingos de suor que ali brotavam.

Foi então que sua mente enlouqueceu novamente. Em um momento, estava ouvindo as portas do elevador se fecharem às suas costas. No outro, um baque surdo fora ouvido. E num terceiro, Jensen se abaixava, displicentemente, para pegar o celular que havia derrubado.

-Opa!- Jensen disse, quase de quatro em frente à Misha.

Misha, por sua vez, até tentou desviar o olhar, mas fora inútil. Jensen tinha uma bunda tão empinada que, se sua mente não lhe indicasse que o loiro era um homem, diria que estava tendo a visão de uma bunda de mulher ali.

-Como eu sou desastrado! –Jensen reclamou, demorando excessivamente para juntar o celular.

Misha foi ao Inferno por culpa de Jensen, de novo, quando o loiro passou a rebolar para ele. Droga, porque ele, Misha, estava tendo pensamentos tão impuros com aquela bunda? Porque fantasias, as mais loucas possíveis, pareciam varrer a sua mente naquele momento?

-Pronto! –Jensen recolheu o celular e pôs no bolso de trás da calça social, ainda agachado. Deu tapinhas na nádega do bolso, como para ter certeza que guardara o celular em segurança.

Misha não se controlou com aquela provocação, avançando para Jensen. Quando deu por si, estava prensando o loiro contra a parede, cheio de desejo.

- O que é isso, Sr. Collins?- Jensen riu, apalpando a ereção, já grande e nítida, do outro com uma das pernas. –Perdeu a cabeça, foi?

- Porque fica me provocando tanto?- Misha agarrou o outro pelo colarinho. -O que é que você quer, hein?

-O quero _você- _Jensen disse, aproximando os rostos.

Misha não respondeu. Sua resposta foi aproximar ainda mais aqueles rostos. Avançou, cauteloso, para a boca de Jensen, a boca que tanto desejara. Roçou seus lábios, sendo correspondido com a mesma calma, um tanto estranha no meio de toda aquela luxúria. Sentiu os lábios do loiro prensarem contra os seus, em um beijo passional, mas intenso. Afastou as bocas, para poder respirar novamente. Não precisou haver contanto de língua para sentir toda a vida de Jensen em sua boca.

Olhou fundo naqueles olhos verdes. Havia tentado escapar das garras daquele homem não uma, mas duas vezes. Como dizia o ditado, ''errar é humano, mas persistir no erro é burrice''. E sim, Misha Collins era extremamente burro, incondicionalmente irracional. Irracional e acéfalo por Jensen Ackles.

-Jensen...- Misha sussurrou, a respiração fraquejando.

Misha tentara escapar de Jensen, tentara fugir daquele homem e continuar vivendo sua vida de homem hétero, casado com uma esposa adorável e pai de um filho lindo. Mas aquele homem tinha o poder de transformá-lo. E de fato, o havia transformado, em apenas dois dias. Em apenas dois dias Misha se tornara irremediavelmente louco por Jensen. Não haveria como escapar, _nunca_, daquele loiro, e Misha tinha que admitir para si mesmo e saber lidar com aquela sina. Qualquer outra chance de tirar o loiro da sua vida falharia, isso estava claro agora.

O mais velho avançou para aquela boca novamente, sentindo toda a luxúria correr-lhe as veias mais uma vez. Mas Jensen recusou o beijo, virando o rosto para o lado.

Misha não se importou, não tentou entender. Transferiu o alvo, sem pensar duas vezes, para o pescoço de Jensen. Mordeu-o, beijou-o, chupou-o, lambeu-o.

-Eu também. –Sussurrou, enquanto arrancava os primeiros botões da camisa social de Jensen. – Eu também quero você.

Misha se afastou, desabotoando a própria camisa. As mãos temiam de excitação. Jensen seria dele, completamente dele, naquele momento, tinha plena certeza disso. Transaria com Jensen naquele exato momento mesmo correndo o risco de mil e um funcionários o flagrarem quando saíssem do elevador.

-Misha... -Jensen segurou as suas mãos, um sorriso diabólico no rosto.

-Sim?- Misha avançou para o loiro, prensando-o contra a parede novamente.

-Você tem reunião com os acionistas às 13:30, esqueceu?- Jensen ergueu seu relógio de pulso, mostrando que Misha já estava atrasado.

Misha engoliu em seco, o rosto ficando mais pálido que um papel.

-Só cuidado para ninguém notar _isso_ aqui. -Jensen cochichou, apertando o volume nas calças de Misha com uma das mãos.

Misha não respondeu, apenas saiu correndo em disparada para sua sala de reuniões, abotoando a camisa no caminho.

Jensen ria traiçoeiramente pelo corredor, seguindo o caminho do moreno a passos lentos, se encaminhando para seu departamento novamente.

Nenhum dos dois notara quando o elevador abrira, momentos antes. Nenhum dos dois notara quando Chad Lindberg, um dos funcionários da limpeza da West Company, saíra do elevador, voltando do seu horário de almoço, a fim de pegar os seus instrumentos de limpeza no seu armário em particular, no último andar. Ninguém notara quando Chad ficara pálido e com a boca seca, sem palavras, ao presenciar o presidente da empresa e seu secretário prensados na parede lateral do corredor. Ninguém notara quando Chad ruborizara ao perceber que Misha e Jensen começavam a se despir para uma provável transa. Ninguém notara Chad Lindberg.

**Nota do autor**: Ta, é...eu escrevi esse cap. em apenas um dia. Tenso? Enfim, o começo não saiu como esperado, e o cpa. Estava melhor dentor da minha cabeça, mas eu espero que você curtam...E se não deixarem review, eu faço greve e demoro pra escrever o próximo cap.*mimimi*-n-s-t-q Antes q eu me esqueça: a sepração das cenas ali no meio era para se dar por meio de asteríscos, numa forma ''melhor'', mas a porra do apaga asteríscos em sepração aqui. U_U Aceito sugestões para separar cenas nos próximos caps...Anyway, divirtam-se com o cap.:3


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Interview With The Devil: The Devil Chronicles**

Misha dirigia enquanto a noite caía. Olhou no relógio do automóvel, constatando que já eram 22:30 horas. A reunião com os acionistas demorara mais do que o planejado, e Misha sabia muito bem quem era o culpado pela sua falta de atenção durante a mesma. Jensen varrera a sua mente após o almoço, fazendo com que as frases e palavras ditas pelos acionistas parecessem desconexas e sem sentido em sua mente.

O fato de chegar atrasado para a reunião também contara para que ela se alongasse por tempo excessivo. Já estando atrasado, Misha correra para o banheiro masculino. Pegara um bolo de papel higiênico e enfiara nas calças, dentro da cueca, afim de deixar o formato de seu membro, ereto por culpa também de Jensen, menos nítido. Seria um vexame chegar atrasado para reunião e ainda ter uma ereção chamativa no meio das pernas.

Jensen. Aquele diabo estava infernizando a sua vida, em apenas dois dias. Mas o loiro pagaria caro, muito caro, pela sua ousadia. Misha não era do tipo que traía, e sequer havia traído a esposa uma vez, mas com Jensen abriria uma exceção. Porque Jensen _era_ uma exceção.

Misha nunca se sentira atraído por homens na vida, ou quase nunca, com exceção de um pensamento impuro ou outro que já tivera. Mas Jensen era diferente. A beleza ajudava, é claro. Mas o principal era o modo como Jensen o tratava, o jeito com que sabia seduzir. A facilidade com que botava o brinquedo nas mãos de Misha, e depois o tirava, apenas para vê-lo chorar e implorar pelo brinquedo novamente. Jensen botava Misha no controle, e depois o destronava, e assim sucessivamente. Aquilo o perturbava, o enlouquecia.

Misha não soube como e nem quando chegou em casa, sua mente parecia estar em um modo de ''piloto automático''. Quando se deu por si, já abria a porta de entrada.

-Demorou, aconteceu alguma coisa?- Victoria, sua esposa, descia as escadas, apressada. Era uma mulher com cabelos negros, curtos. Um óculos protegia os olhos e um sorriso um tanto desfigurado, de alegria pela chegada do marido e ao mesmo tempo de nervosismo pela sua demora, se despontava no rosto. Não era uma mulher bela, de fato. Mas Misha acreditava que a beleza interior era mais importante que qualquer coisa, e Victoria era do tipo de mulher que tinha esta beleza para dar e vender. Isso sem contar que ela o conhecia desde ele não lembrava quando, e sempre o amara pelo homem que ele era, e não pelo seu dinheiro ou sua fama, algo muito raro no meio em que Misha vivia, cercado de víboras.

-Não, nada, não.-Misha desculpou-se, se arrastando pela sala de estar e dando um beijinho de boas vindas na esposa.- Só o trabalho me matando, pra variar. A reunião de hoje foi longa.

-Senti saudades.- Victoria resmungou, num muxoxo.

-Eu prometo te recompensar. –Misha envolveu a esposa em um abraço, sorrindo pervertidamente.

-Ah, é? Bom saber ... -Victoria riu.

-Só vou comer alguma coisa e ... -Misha terminaria a frase, mas um choro cortou-o, vindo do andar de cima.

-Parece que o srzinho acordou.- Victoria revirou os olhos.-Vou amamentá-lo. O jantar está na mesa, te espero lá no quarto.

-Sim, senhora. -Misha fez uma reverência militar, brincalhona.

Victoria subiu as escadas, indo acalmar o filho do casal.

Misha se arrastou para a cozinha. Serviu-se do jantar leve, tipicamente americano: arroz, frango e uma lata de refrigerante. Jensen ainda voltou à sua cabeça um momento ou outro, enquanto bebia da lata de Coca e lembrava-se do secretário bebendo da sua garrafa de água, no dia anterior.

Ao final, guardou as sobras na geladeira e subiu as escadas para o quarto.

-Estou ficando surdo ou esse é o som do silêncio?-Brincou Misha, adentrando o quarto. West, seu filho, dormia em seu berço de madeira talhada. O bebê já estava com o cabelo, negro e liso, como do pai, na altura dos olhos, que estavam fechados, escondendo os dois orbes azuis que também herdara do pai. Qualquer um que visse pai e filho diria que um era o focinho do outro.

-Eu te disse que eu consigo acalmar a fera. -Victoria disse, apagando a luz de um abajur ao lado do berço do filho. -Você é que é todo afobado e não consegue fazê-lo dormir quando está sozinho.

-Oh! Me lembre de chamar a Mamãe Urso da próxima vez. -Caçoou Misha.

-Mamãe Urso, é?-Victoria se aproximou, sorrateiramente. -Você vai ver quem é a fera aqui!

A mulher, sem aviso, agarrou o colarinho do paletó de Misha e jogou-o na cama. Avançou para o homem, sentando-se em seu colo.

No meio do choque do moreno, a imagem de Jensen voltou a sua cabeça. Por um momento, era Jensen quem estava sentado em seu colo e retirava seu paletó e sua blusa.

-Amor?- Victoria chamou, após retirar a blusa, ficando apenas de sutiã, e notar que o marido estava com um olhar perdido e manchas vermelhas no rosto. -Tudo bem?

Misha esfregou os olhos com as mãos.

-Tudo, tudo. -Misha respondendo, tratando de tirar Jensen da cabeça.

Vicky sorriu, avançando para o marido novamente. Prensou seus lábios contra o do esposo, em um beijo voraz.

Jensen voltara novamente à mente de Misha, mas dessa vez era seu tato que estava sendo afetado. Podia sentir o gosto adocicado dos lábios carnudos do loiro contra os seus, como sentira horas antes. Ainda com os olhos fechados, Misha pode ouvir a voz grave e provocante de Jensen em seu ouvido.

-Está bom assim?- A voz perguntou.

-Vicky! -Misha sobressaltou-se, afastando a mulher, que lhe mordia o lóbulo da orelha esquerda.

-Mi? Está _realmente _tudo bem?- Victoria tinha um olhar preocupado no rosto.

Misha olhou-a por um momento, antes de suspirar pesadamente.

-Não, não está. -O moreno resmungou, passando a mão na testa.

-O que aconteceu?- Victoria tinha um olhar meigo e preocupado no rosto.

-Vicky eu..me desculpe. Eu tive um dia muito estressante hoje, o trabalho literalmente acabou comigo. Vou ter que ficar te devendo essa...

-Ah, tudo bem. -Victoria saiu de cima do colo do marido, com um muxoxo.

Misha desabou na cama, sem tirar a roupa social. Victoria deitou-se ao seu lado, já de camisola, aninhando-se ao marido. Jensen ainda voltou à sua mente enquanto seus olhos se fechavam por uma noite inteira.

*** JENSHA- He is the Devil ***

Misha andou a passos largos rumo a sua sala. Tomara o café da manhã rapidamente, antes que sua esposa acordasse e a situação constrangedora da noite anterior se repetisse. Esperou que Jensen ainda não estivesse chegado ao trabalho, mas lá estava ele, parando a sua marcha rápida instantaneamente, sentado na mesa do lado de fora de sua sala, organizando alguns papéis.

O moreno olhou para os dois lados. Ninguém por perto.

-Olá, Jenjen.- Misha sentou na mesa do secretário, fazendo sua pose mais provocante. Jensen não escaparia dessa vez, não mesmo. Misha tiraria aquele peso das suas costas antes que enlouquecesse e arruinasse seu casamento.

-Olá, Sr. Collins.- Jensen nem sequer ergueu os olhos do amontoado de papéis.

-Sentiu minha falta?- Misha alisou o rosto abaixado do loiro com a ponta dos dedos.

Jensen não respondeu.

-Está ocupado demais pra me responder, é?- Misha continuou.

Jensen concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

-Bom, talvez você pudesse deixar o trabalho um pouco de lado hoje. Sabe, se concentrar em certos compromissos mais importantes.

-Compromissos?- Jensen ergueu os olhos. Não estavam lascivos e cheios de desejo como nos dias anteriores. O loiro abriu uma gaveta da estante atrás de si, tirando uma agenda preta, encadernada em couro, lá de dentro. – O senhor tem uma reunião com os funcionários hoje, às 16:00 horas.

-Hum, só isso? – Misha alisou o peito do outro com uma das mãos, se curvando em cima da mesa.- Mas nenhum outro compromisso inadiável?

Jensen passou os olhos pela página aberta da agenda.

-Não, não. Só isso mesmo, senhor.

O loiro voltou-se aos seus afazeres, organizando os papéis.

Misha esfriou. Levantou-se, recompondo a compostura. Ainda lançou um olhar inquietante para Jensen, antes de entrar na sua sala para mais um dia de serviço.

*** JENSHA- He is the Devil ***

Às 12:30 em ponto Misha saiu para almoçar. Esperava pegar Jensen ainda trabalhando, o que lhe renderia uma companhia até o refeitório, e talvez algo mais. Porém, o loiro já não estava em sua mesa, mesmo o horário de almoço tendo começado exatamente àquela hora. Intrigante, no mínimo.

O moreno pegou um elevador abarrotado de funcionários. Nenhum deles sequer era parecido com o loiro de olhos verdes.

Fez seu prato no Buffet do refeitório, sem interesse nenhum na comida. Procurou uma mesa para se sentar, uma mesa em especial. Achou a cabeçorra loira em uma mesa de canto, à mesma do dia anterior. Mas, dessa vez, ele não estava sozinho. Um funcionário que ele nem sequer lembrava o nome, moreno, magro e tipicamente comum, ria, animado, em um bate-papo distraído com Jensen. Não havia mais lugares disponíveis na mesa.

O moreno escolheu outra mesa qualquer, comendo, mais uma vez, seu almoço com desgosto.

Esperou por Jensen no elevador- sem pensar nas câmeras, mas apenas no desejo de ter aquele desgraçado de uma vez por todas. Jensen não apareceu.

*** JENSHA- He is the Devil ***

Misha andava de um lado para o outro de sua sala, o almoço ainda fazendo digestão. Precisava pensar em alguma coisa, urgentemente. Jensen estava estranho, _muito_ estranho. O loiro não era de negar fogo, e naquele dia agia indiferente ao moreno. Alguma coisa acontecera no dia anterior, após os dois se atracarem numa parede daquele mesmo andar. Misha iria descobrir o que era, mesmo que tivesse que por Jensen contra a parede, não literalmente, e arrancar-lhe a verdade.

Bom, até que não era má idéia. Um plano logo começou a se formar na mente do bostoniano. O loiro não teria como fugir dele na reunião de funcionários daquela tarde.

Jensen era um baú de segredos, e já estava mais do que na hora de abri-lo.

*** JENSHA- He is the Devil ***

Um a um os funcionários foram adentrando na Sala de Reuniões e se sentando à mesa retangular de inox e granito. Nenhum deles teve coragem para perguntar o porquê do presidente da empresa estar sentado em uma das poltronas da lateral da mesa, ao invés de se sentar na ponta, como de costume.

Não eram todos os funcionários que haviam sido convidados para a reunião, obviamente, não haveria espaço para todos. Apenas o alto escalão fora escalado, cargos mais importantes do que o de um simples estagiário, um guardador de arquivos, uma mocinha do café ou um atendente do xérox. Dentre os funcionários convocados estava um em especial, um novato, chamado Jensen Ackles. Muitos não gostavam do rapaz, que chegara em tão pouco tempo e já parecera receber entrada VIP para a festa. Muitos ainda achavam que Collins deveria ter reposto a vaga de secretário a alguém confiável, que já trabalhasse na empresa há anos. Misha nunca dera trela para burburinhos e fofocas de escritório, de fato. Não achava que esses tipo de conselho devessem ser levados a sério. Para sua infelicidade, Misha jamais esteve tão errado na vida.

-Desculpe. –Jensen anunciou, sendo o último a chegar. Foi recepcionado por uma saraivada de olhares reprovadores. Por um momento os olhos verdes esquadrinharam a cadeira vazia do presidente, na outra ponta da mesa. Não fora um olhar de curiosidade, mas de obstinação, de desejo.

-Aqui, senhor Ackles, sente-se aqui. –Misha apontou, formalmente, para a cadeira de frente a sua. O presidente tivera que pedir a no mínimo dois funcionários, educadamente, que se sentassem em outro lugar. Era crucial que Jensen sentasse a sua frente.

Jensen se sentou.

-Muitos devem estar se perguntando: porque não ocupei a cadeira principal esta tarde?- Misha começou. –Pois, eis a resposta, senhores: essa será uma reunião diferente das outras. Dessa vez, quero e pretendo me colocar no lugar de cada um de vocês, de um funcionário, e não de um patrão. Por isso escolhi sentar na lateral da mesa, de igual para igual a todos vocês. E porque disso? Bom, digamos que eu queira conhecê-los um pouco melhor, todos vocês. Entender as suas ambições, o que lhes atraí e o que lhes incomoda na empresa. Tudo, é claro, para garantir um ambiente de trabalho melhor e, assim sendo, ajudar a empresa a crescer cada vez mais.

Silêncio. Nenhuma movimentação, nenhum olhar de reprovação.

-Pois bem, começaremos com os mais novos na empresa, as pessoas que menos conhecemos, sim? Ackles, se apresente.

Jensen fitou-lhe com um misto de... nada. Misha apenas via total imparcialidade no semblante do loiro. Nenhum traço de fúria, desespero, nada. Era como se Jensen já previsse aquele tipo de coisa...

-Pois bem, olá, senhores. – Jensen se prostou mais ereto na cadeira. Nenhuma resposta. –Me chamo Jensen Ross Ackles, sou nativo de Dallas, Texas. Minha mãe...tudo bem, Sr. Collins?

Misha engoliu em seco. Não foram os olhares curiosos que se seguiram que o afligiram, não fora a ''virada no jogo'' de Jensen que o tirara as palavras. Não, não. Fora Jensen Ross Ackles, ou parte dele. Merda, o pé do desgraçado estava ... estava ... fazendo carícias em suas coxas!

-Tudo, prossiga. –Misha mentiu. Os olhares voltaram-se para Jensen, o de Misha exibindo curiosidade.

Como aquele desgraçado conseguia recitar em público e ao mesmo tempo abusá-lo com perícia? Como não deixava transparecer no rosto nem um fio de perversidade, nem uma mancha mais avermelhada no rosto, ou um sorriso sacana de ponta de lábios?

-Bom, continuando... –O pé esquerdo de Jensen roçou a coxa esquerda de Misha, displicentemente. – Se fosse falar de toda a minha família, a conversa seria demasiada longa.

-Fale de você mesmo, então. –Alguém murmurou, inquieto.

-É, fale de você, Jensen. –Misha concordou. –Quais são suas qualidades, defeitos, etc.

-Bom, eu me considero uma pessoa _muito _hábil. – Uma subida do pé até a virilha do moreno pontuou a frase. –Sou bastante prestativo, simpático e perspicaz.

-E os defeitos? – Misha segurou o pé arteiro com as duas mãos, por debaixo da mesa.

-Bom, acho que às vezes sou muito ambicioso, acho que esse é o meu principal defeito.

Misha sorriu. Sorriu de tão patético que fora pensar que poderia prender aquele diabo na parede e fazê-lo falar tudo o que não dissera em sua entrevista de emprego. É óbvio que Jensen teria um discurso daqueles na ponta da língua. Ambicioso? Aquilo poderia até ser um elogio no mundo corporativo.

-Agora me fale do Sr. , Collins. – Jensen desvencilhou-se das mãos que seguravam o seu pé com violência.

-Como? –Misha balbuciou, os olhos passando por cada cabeça, só para conferir se alguém notara algum movimento. Amaldiçoou mentalmente Jensen, por passar aquela batata-quente para as suas mãos e ao mesmo tempo fazer um movimento arriscado daqueles por debaixo da mesa, como se para ver a bomba estourar na mão dele. O loiro parecia estar brincando com o senso de Misha, com a postura que ele prezava ter diante dos funcionários.

-Bom, você disse que queria ser tratado como todos aqui, de igual para igual, não? Então, é a sua vez de se apresentar, senhor. – Jensen tinha um sorriso cordial, teatral, no rosto.

-Claro, claro ... bom, por onde eu começo? – Risos forçados eclodiram ao redor, enquanto o pé maroto de Jensen voltava a ação, alisando as coxas firmes de Misha, o que deixava a cena toda quase cômica.

-Por onde quiser. –Jensen tinha um olhar sério, concentrado.

Bom, parecia que agora viria a pior parte...

-Me chamo Miiiiiisha. –Misha deu quase um solavanco na cadeira, quando sentiu o pé de Jensen esfregar-lhe o membro.

-Tudo bem, senhor?- Um homem ao seu lado perguntou.

-Si-sim. Continuando, eu me chamo Misha Cóóóóoohhh, Collins!- Droga, se Jensen era bom com a boca e as mãos, parecia ainda melhor com os pés. O pé se curvara para o lado e passara a alisar o membro, já ereto, de Misha.

-Senhor? Está tudo realmente _bem_?- Jensen pontuou.

-Sim, ó-ótimo!- Misha limpou o suor da testa, tentando parecer o mais confortável possível.

Jensen não teve pena, como o demônio que era. Com o dedão do pé passou a acariciar a glande coberta de Misha, enquanto o pé continuava a se esfregar naquele pedaço duro do moreno.

-Então, prossiga. – Jensen provocou.

-Então, como e-eu estava...dizendo. Me chamo Misha, vim, era, sou de Boston e...e...- Droga, as palavras fugiam da sua boca.

-E...? – Jensen continuou a tortura.

-Me considero uma pessoa honeeesta, e muito... –Os olhos do moreno se esbugalharam e a frase ficou perdida em algum canto da sua mente violentada. Jensen acabara de juntar outro pé aquela masturbação nada convencional, desafiando as leis da física e da psicologia. Dois pés se juntaram, como para orarem, e passaram a masturbar Misha com precisão e vigor.

-Senhor, quer que eu ligue pro 911? – Alguém perguntou, se levantando da mesa.

-Não! – O grito foi acidental. Deveria ter aceitado a oferta. Pelo menos em uma ambulância o bostoniano se veria longe de Jensen. Ou...bem, conhecendo Jensen como ele estava conhecendo, era capaz do loiro atazaná-lo mesmo que ele se trancasse à quatro paredes.

-Tem certeza? – Jensen perguntou, maroto.

Misha não respondeu, pois sua mente entrara em êxtase, em uma pane momentânea. Acabara de ter o orgasmo mais estranho da sua vida. Melara as próprias calças de sêmen como um adolescente nerd e muito do pervertido.

-Eu...eu... – Misha limpou a testa mais uma vez. Os pés de Jensen, ao sentirem que as calças de Misha haviam ficado úmidas, recuaram.

-Senhor, podemos remarcar a entrevista se quiser. - Alguém sugeriu.

Novamente o pé de Jensen subiu suas pernas, tirando as palavras da sua boca. Mas dessa vez trazia companhia. Com uma breve espiada, após um beliscão na coxa, Misha viu uma cueca preta em seu colo.

Deu graças que sua mente ainda podia raciocinar depois daquilo, pois acabara de perceber duas coisas: A primeira é que Jensen provavelmente já estava com aquela cueca no bolso da calça antes de entrar ali, como se já previsse e já adiantasse tudo aquilo. A segunda é que a cueca era um pedido de desculpas sem palavras, em forma de algo que servisse para limpá-lo.

Misha não pensou duas vezes e enfiou a cueca de Jensen, discretamente, dentro da sua, como fizera com o papel higiênico no dia anterior.

-É, acho ... acho que podemos fazer isso. –Misha respondeu. – Desculpem-me, senhores, mas não estou passando muito bem, acho que vou pra casa. Remarcamos a reunião, então? Eu mandarei um novo convite para os senhores.

As palavras saíam atropeladas, ilustrando a pressa que Misha tinha de se livrar daquela gente toda e de seus olhares investigativos.

Todos se levantaram, não ousando entender o que fora aquilo que acontecera na reunião.

-Jensen, você fica, ok? –Misha alertou, quando o loiro se levantava.

Misha esperou todos saírem, antes de se virar para um Jensen risonho.

-Você ficou maluco? –Gritou Misha.

Jensen respondeu com mais risos, para raiva de Misha.

-Você... - Misha resistiu ao impulso de pular em cima daquele homem. -Era esse o seu plano, não era? Me deixar doido e todo constrangido na frente desses funcionários. Não é, seu cretino?

-Qual é, chefinho, foi engraçado... –Jensen rolava de rir.

-Engraçado? Ficar fazendo cu-doce, se fazendo de difícil o dia inteiro só para, no final, bancar a vadia e me abusar na frente dessas pessoas, isso é engraçado?

-É, muito. –Jensen não se controlou.

-Caí fora daqui, Jensen! –Vociferou Misha, furioso.- Caí fora antes que eu faça coisas que até Deus dúvida!

-Ok, okay. – Jensen saiu, entre risos.

Misha se largou na cadeira do presidente. Abriu as calças, limpou-se com a cueca de Jensen, e depois jogou-a pela janela. Esfregou os olhos. Jensen ainda lhe daria muito trabalho, com toda certeza. Se ele ainda pudesse resistir aquelas tentações e despedi-lo, a história seria diferente. Mas não podia, e teria que viver com aquela cina, até o próximo movimento de Jensen. Até a próxima vez que Jensen lhe entregasse um brinquedo, e depois o tirasse de suas mãos. Até a próxima loucura que a cabeça loira planejasse, e que, com absoluta certeza, seria desfrutada por Misha, com prazer.

*** JENSHA- He is the Devil ***

Jensen voltou, estranhamente sorridente, da sala de reuniões para sua mesa de secretário.

Não culpava-se, nem um pouco, pelo tormento que estava causando na vida de Misha. Aliás, se o moreno já ficara louco com aqueles tipos de provocações, Jensen nem poderia ver o que o bostoniano faria quando ele soltasse as cartas que tinha na manga. Como, por exemplo, a...

Seu raciocínio foi interrompido ao notar que uma carta havia sido deixada em sua mesa, enquanto ele estivera fora. No remetente não havia nada escrito, apenas algumas palavras recortadas de revistas e jornais formavam uma frase. E Jensen leu-a, com o sangue fervendo:

_EU SEI QUEM VOCÊ É._

**Nota do Autor**: Enfim, demorou mas está aí, o terceiro cap. Dessa joça q eu chamo de fic...É claro que não foi intencional essa demora, q foi devido a problemas de saúde, cirúrgia de intestino, pós-cirúrgico, falta de inspiração após tudo isso...enfim, está aí(com mais escrita, e blábláblá), divirtam-se.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: The Last Apartment on the Left**

* * *

><p>Misha estacionou seu carro no estacionamento da empresa, na vaga do presidente, como fazia toda manhã. Os raios de Sol matinal castigando a sua pele alva. Um bolo de sentimentos conflitantes se formava dentro de sua cabeça.<p>

Ainda estava nervoso com Jensen pela reunião do dia anterior - e como vingança pessoal, até saíra mais cedo do expediente e deixara, ou exigira, que Jensen fechasse sua sala e arrumasse-a para o dia seguinte. Ainda sentia vontade de atirar aquele puto do último andar do arranha-céu da Companhia West. Ainda queria fazê-lo pagar por todos aqueles dias, que pareciam anos, de tortura psicológica. Deuses, sentia que se Jensen continuasse com aquele jogo, não daria muito tempo até a mídia noticiar que o presidente da West Company havia estuprado seu secretário em pleno expediente de serviço.

Jogo. Droga, Jensen estava brincando com ele como uma bolhinha de feno. Como em um jogo de Xadrez, Jensen estava atraindo Misha para uma emboscada, uma tática que já surtira efeito três vezes. Mas não surtiria mais, nunca mais.

Misha tirou o cinto-de-segurança saiu do automóvel, prometendo à si mesmo que daria a volta por cima naquele jogo. Que já estava mais do que na hora dele obter uma tática e atrair Jensen para o bote.

-Bom Dia, Jen!- Misha cumprimentou, animado. Mas o loiro diabólico não estava em sua mesa. Talvez ainda não tivesse chegado ao serviço.

Collins entrou em sua sala da presidência. Já se preparava para afrouxar o colarinho, ligar o ventilador de teto e beber toda a água que tinha direito naquela semana infernal, em todos os sentidos, quando reparou que tinha companhia.

Jensen estava de pé, sem camisa e com as barras das calças na altura dos joelhos, encostado na vidraçaria, convidativamente gélida, detrás da cadeira presidencial. Um ventilador pequeno, que Misha nunca tinha visto em sua sala, estava em cima da sua mesa, provocando brisas refrescantes em um Jensen risonho.

-O quê diabos é isso? – Misha aumentou o tom de voz para ser ouvido, devido ao barulho dos dois ventiladores.

-Ah, olá, chefinho. – Jensen acenou com uma das mãos.

Misha foi até sua mesa e desligou o ventilador portátil.

-Hey! – Reclamou Jensen.

-De novo, o quê diabos é isso?- Misha tinha o semblante de quem se segurava para não se irritar novamente. – E como entrou aqui?

-Você me deixou com as chaves ontem, esqueceu? – O loiro jogou um molho para o moreno. – E, bem, quanto a _isso_, é... Desculpe, eu... Tava com calor, _muito_ calor, hoje. - Jensen alisou o peito suado com uma das mãos, provocante. - Essa semana está uma loucura, você não acha?

Misha riu. Riu mais de nervosismo do que de qualquer outra coisa.

- Jensen, porque não aproveita e tira toda essa roupa, ao invés de ficar fazendo ceninha? – Misha perguntou, seu baixo ventre já começando a se revirar com aquela visão.

-Oh, está tentando me assediar, Sr. Collins? – Jensen tinha no rosto um misto de espanto e perversidade.

-É, desculpe, eu esqueci o quão santo você era. – Misha caçoou. Pôs sua maleta empresarial em cima da mesa e abriu-a. - Aqui! Use isto.

Jensen pegou a garrafa de água que o moreno jogara.

-Eu não entendi... – O loiro fitou a garrafa curioso.

-Tá esperando o quê? – Misha perguntou. - Ande, jogue água nesse seu puta corpo escultural, fique dizendo obscenidades, tanto faz. Só me provoque duma vez.

Por um momento Misha viu espanto a consternação no rosto de Jensen. Uma risada medonha e sádica explodiu em seu interior. Aquele jogo estava virando para o seu lado, graças aos deuses...

Jensen abriu a garrafa, mas ao invés de fazer o que Misha pedira, bebeu do seu conteúdo. Não muito, um ou dois goles pareciam suficientes para matar a sua sede.

- Hum, gele a água da próxima vez.- Jensen fechou a garrafa e jogou-a para Misha.

O moreno ficou olhando enquanto Jensen simplesmente vestia sua blusa, abaixa as barras da calça, tirava o ventilador pequeno da tomada e se retirava da sala.

- Espere aí! – Misha chamou, quando Jensen já estava quase na porta.

- Sim?

- É... Só isso?- Era a vez de Misha estar espantado com a situação. – Não vai me provocar mais, me deixar louco de tesão, etc.?

Jensen pareceu pensativo por um momento, mas logo em seguida abanou a cabeça.

- Não, não. Tenha um bom dia, Misha.- Jensen abriu a porta.

- Espera! – Misha chamou novamente.

Droga, Jensen sabia mesmo como o tirar do sério. Já estava cogitando, pela enésima vez, agarrar o loiro à força e castigá-lo por ser tão insolente. O jogo virava para o Diabo Loiro novamente. Diabo Loiro! Até que não era um apelido ruim...

- O que é? – Jensen pareceu impaciente.

- O que acha de termos um encontro hoje à noite? – Misha soltou.

- Como é? – Jensen pousou o ventilador no chão e se aproximou do chefe.

- Sabe, não temos muito tempo para ficarmos juntos, aqui no serviço, então eu pensei... Que tal uma noite especial? Um encontro, o nosso primeiro encontro? – Misha propôs. De fato, aquilo já havia vindo à sua mente durante a noite anterior.

Jensen sorriu.

- Ok, eu aceito o seu convite, chefinho. – O loiro se aproximou, segurou os seus ombros e deu-lhe uma bitoca de canto de boca. Quando iria sair da sala novamente, parou. Contemplou um quadro de um bebê moreno e de olhos azuis. – A propósito, quem é ele?

- É meu filho, West.- Misha explicou, todo orgulhoso. – Já tem quase um ano de idade.

- Espere, qual é o nome? – Jensen rachou o bico.

- Yeah, yeah, eu sei o que está pensando... – Misha suspirou fundo. – É o mesmo nome da nossa empresa. Isso porque eu, bem, eu sou meio supersticioso com essas coisas, e acredito que ''West'' foi um nome que deu sorte para a companhia, assim como, se Buda quiser, vai dar sorte para o meu filho. E, sabe, eu até que gosto desse nome: é engraçado e ao mesmo tempo forte, marcante.

- É, é, tanto faz.- Jensen pareceu entediado. Não esperou que Misha inflasse mais o peito para falar do filho, tratando de sair logo da sala.

Misha sentou-se em sua cadeira, folgadamente. Teria que inventar uma desculpa para Victoria, a fim de ter o encontro com Jensen. Chegaria mais tarde em casa, e, se a ''sorte'' estivesse do seu lado, com um fardo eloqüente a menos para carregar.

Abriu a segunda gaveta de sua mesa de serviço, do lado direito. A caixa metálica ainda estava lá, o que era um alívio. Não sabia sobre as reais intenções de Jensen, e o temia por isso.

Fechou a gaveta. Ao menos o loiro não havia vasculhado sua sala enquanto estava com as chaves.

Respirou fundo, cansado. Por um momento sua mente voltou alguns minutos, sobre toda a conversa sobre seu filho, e como se sentia estupidamente feliz e orgulhoso ao falar dele. De fato, amava demais a criança e nunca largaria dela, nem por mil Jensens. Falando em Jensen, era impressão sua ou Jensen olhara para o porta-retratos com uma expressão de...? Bem, era melhor deixar para lá, provavelmente era bobagem de sua cabeça. Mas não era, afinal.

*** JENSHA – He Is The Devil ***

Jensen voltou para a sua mesa de secretário. Alguns papéis haviam sido empilhados desde que chegara, no intervalo de tempo em que estava na sala de Misha. Mas, o que mais o chamou a atenção dentre todo o amontoado de pedidos e requisições de outros funcionários, era um papel pardo, meio desbotado, preenchido apenas com recortes de jornal que formavam a seguinte frase:

_LEMBRE-SE DA ÚLTIMA._

Jensen amassou a folha de papel, moldando-a na forma de uma bola em uma das mãos. Jogou-a na lixeira ao lado da sua cadeira.

Lembrava-se da última, é claro. A carta, também escrita com recortes de revistas e jornais, ameaçava contar para toda a empresa sobre seu caso secreto com o presidente, caso ele não terminasse com aquele relacionamento.

A princípio, Jensen achava que deveria se tratar de alguma piada de mal gosto de algum funcionário, provavelmente inventando um caso com o presidente por pura inveja de como Jensen conseguira um status de confiança na empresa sendo que Misha nem o conhecia direito - pois Jensen podia ler no olhar de muitos funcionários isto. Os dois fatos eram verídicos apenas por mera coincidência.

Ou talvez pudesse ser alguma estratégia barata de Misha para acabar com todos aqueles joguinhos sexuais.

Mas, Misha ficara na sua sala aquele tempo todo junto com Jensen. À menos que o moreno tivesse deixado a carta quando chegou, o que seria arriscado dado ao tempo em que ficara preso com Jensen na sala. E por toda a conversa fiada sobre o filho, Misha não parecia ter agido do tipo que quisesse Jensen longe e encontrando aquela folha o mais rápido possível. Na sua sala, Jensen verificou antes de Misha chegar, não havia sinais de revistas e/ou jornais picotados.

Misha não era, de todo, uma pessoa a qual ele não devesse suspeitar. Porém, seu intuito, muito bom por sinal, alertava-o que Misha não era o mentor daquelas cartas.

Em todo caso, o loiro achava que os bilhetes não fossem passar daquela primeira carta. Mas passara, e ele precisava fazer algo a respeito.

Jensen abriu a sua pasta de trabalho. Guardara uma câmera pequena, do tipo que filma e fotografa, para caso aquela urgência acontecesse. Posicionou-a no meio de uma pilha de livros na vertical, na estante atrás de si, escondendo-a estrategicamente.

Fosse quem fosse aquele desgraçado, Jensen o pegaria de qualquer jeito. E se ele achava que o loiro era um simples rostinho bonito e uma mente ambiciosa e pervertida, estava muito enganado. Jensen acabaria com tudo que a pessoa que ousara entrar em seu caminho tivesse, deixando-lhe apenas com um Inferno de mágoas e dor.

*** JENSHA – He Is The Devil ***

Misha chegou ao local combinado, mas não na hora combinada.

Era uma lanchonete simples, com algumas mesas espalhadas pela calçada, para aproveitar o calor que acometia a cidade. Fire & Ice, ou algo assim, era o nome que haviam batizado-a. Misha achou o nome incrivelmente estúpido.

O moreno se encaminhou para as mesas do lado de dentro. Não arriscaria ter um encontro com o loiro na calçada, à vista de qualquer um que passasse pela rua. Não sabia o que Jensen aprontaria, então era bom prevenir...

Encontrou o loiro sentado em uma mesa, perto de uma das janelas. Lembrou-se de minutos antes, enquanto vestia seu terno e gravata, mesmo que não fosse o espírito da lanchonete, dando a desculpa à esposa de que sairia para uma reunião. Ainda sentia-se mal por estar botando um par de chifres na mulher, mas esse não era o tipo de assunto no qual gostaria de refletir naquela hora...

- Misha! – Jensen levantou-se, notando sua aproximação.

Por um momento, Misha achou que o outro estaria nu. Não duvidava da audácia do outro para tal, e o calor parecia ser um motivo mais do que convincente para o Diabo Loiro tirar a roupa. Mas ele não estava pelado, afinal. Vestia uma camisa social verde-escura, que destacava seus olhos felinos, e uma calça de couro preta um tanto apertada. Por um momento, Misha pensou ter se lembrado do loiro trajando couro em outra ocasião.

- Jensen. – Misha sorriu, estendendo a mão e cumprimentando-o.

- Pedi um sorvete, com esse calor. – Jensen apontou para duas taças de chocolate em cima da mesa.

Misha sentou-se, sorvendo de uma porção. Imaginava que o loiro fosse pedir uma bebida para lá de forte, como absinto, e fosse embriagá-lo.

- Está bom? – Jensen perguntou, fitando o moreno saborear o sorvete com uma expressão um tanto diferente.

Misha engoliu em seco. Quase pôde ouvir o que o loiro diria em seguida ''_me deixa provar um pouco do sorvete na sua boca?''._

- Me... Me fale sobre você. – O moreno emendou, já saindo pela tangente. Não poderia arriscar cair nas garras daquele joguinho sujo de novo.

O loiro franziu o cenho.

- Como assim?

- De onde você veio, pra onde você vai, essas coisas... – Matt ainda não descobrira absolutamente nada do seu novo secretário.

Jensen serviu-se de uma porção de sorvete.

- Me fale primeiro sobre você. – Revidou, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa, e a metade da face na mão, como se estivesse disposto a passar horas ouvindo o moreno falar.

- Perguntei primeiro. – Misha revidou, já criando mil e umas estratégias na cabeça.

O loiro nada respondeu. Misha retomou:

- Me chamo Misha Dmitri Collins. – Começou, sorrindo, de tão estúpido que aquela ''entrevista'' soava. – Nasci em Boston, Mass. Meu pai era John Collins, dono da empresa de arquitetura West. Ele casou com minha mãe, tiveram dois filhos. Se separaram, brigaram, eu e meu irmão ficamos com minha mãe, vivendo para lá e para cá, quase sem rumo. Meu pai, nesse tempo, casou de novo e teve mais duas filhas, minhas meia-irmãs. Depois de um tempo, eles se acertaram. Meu pai morreu faz alguns anos, me deixando a empresa de herança.

- Você casou com Victoria Vantoch, uma donzela que conheceu na juventude, teve um filho, e vive feliz para sempre, certo? – Jensen continuou, parecendo se divertir.

- Como sabe disso? – Misha estreitou o olhar. Jensen parecia saber mais do que dizia e, por alguma razão, Misha teve certeza de que o que dissera sobre sua história de vida já era sabido pelo loiro.

- Fiz minha lição de casa, só isso. – O loiro sorriu, gracejando.

- O que mais você sabe sobre mim? – Misha perguntou, sabendo que andava sobre gelo fino e quebradiço.

- Sei que herdou a arte da carpintaria da empresa de arquitetura do seu pai. Sei que foi graças à esse dom que conseguiu manter seus estudos na faculdade. O resto, bem... Acho que você sabe melhor do que ninguém.

Misha franziu o cenho. Havia momentos, mesmo só conhecendo Jensen fazia poucos dias, que o loiro parecia _mesmo_ ser alguma criatura diabólica. Àquele era um desses momentos.

- Minha vez? – Jensen perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.

- Sim, sim. – Misha se confortou na cadeira.

O loiro sorveu mais uma porção de sorvete, e Misha pôde jurar que ele derramaria o gelado em sua roupa, ou coisa do gênero, só para escapar do interrogatório mais uma vez. Mas não o fez.

- Me chamo Jensen Ross Ackles, nasci em Dallas, Texas. – O loiro comia o sorvete mais depressa, distraído, como se já houvesse decorado àquelas falas um milhão de vezes.

- Texas? – Misha se surpreendeu. – Como alguém de Texas vem parar aqui, em Vancouver ?

- Você é de Boston, e ainda assim está aqui em Vancouver. – Jensen rebateu.

- A empresa do meu pai era daqui, é diferente.

- Tanto faz. – Jensen deu de ombros. – Minha história é longa mesmo...

- Conte-a. – Misha pressionou-o.

Jensen relaxou na cadeira.

- Ok, ok. Não contarei tudo, já esteja avisado. – O loiro desconversou. – Nasci em Dallas, como eu disse, e trabalhei toda a infância num rancho do meu pai. Aos 14 anos saí de casa...

- Por quê? – Misha interrompeu-o. Nem mesmo quando passara necessidade em sua infância chegara a cogitar sair de casa. Jensen parecia ser louco e imprudente, mas não ao ponto de morar sozinho tão cedo.

- Meu pai me pegou no rali-e-rola com um dos seus empregados do rancho. – Jensen comentou, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

- Como? – Misha engasgou-se.

- O quê? O cara era bonito, devia ter no máximo 25 anos. Eu era meio cabeça-oca quando pequeno, e não sabia direito o que estava fazendo. Quando dei por mim, já estava cavalgando no rapaz e meu pai abria a porta do quarto aos berros. Acho que eu gemi alto demais...

Misha riu. Jensen poderia ser pederasta, mas o moreno não imagina que fosse tanto assim.

- Continue. – O moreno pediu.

- O rapaz sumiu depois disso. Se meu pai deu cabo nele, ou se desapareceu por conta própria, eu nunca saberei. A questão é que, nem uma semana depois, ele chegou no limite e disse que já não conseguia olhar para minha cara direito desde o ocorrido. Me jogou as tralhas e me mandou embora. É lógico que minha mãe teve um surto, e minha irmã Mack também, mas ninguém tinha voz e coragem o suficiente para desacatar uma ordem do meu pai. Em suma, eu saí de casa e fiquei circulado por aí.

- Como assim ''circulando por aí''? – Misha perguntou.

- Estradas Americanas, sabe? O vício de todo bom aventureiro. Cada semana eu dormia em uma cidade diferente, sempre pedindo caronas, sempre prestando favores aqui e ali, fazendo alguns serviços aqui e acolá e ganhando uns trocados para viver.

Misha perguntaria que tipo de serviço Jensen fazia, mas já sabia a resposta.

- Fiquei assim por 4 anos. Até que peguei uma carona diferente, não lembro o nome do motorista agora. Ele tinha um Impala, carro bonito de se ver e bonito de se dirigir, ao menos na época. Eu nunca tinha dirigido um carro, e este foi o primeiro. A primeira volta num volante à gente nunca se esquece, não é?

Misha sorriu, lembrando da vez que ele e o irmão, Sasha, haviam pegado um carro emprestado com um dono de uma mecânica, amigo da sua mãe. Em 10 minutos no volante, Misha já batera numa árvore. A mãe teve que pagar o prejuízo e deixou os dois meses em castigo.

- E o que essa carona tinha demais? – Misha perguntou.

- ''Demais'' não, ''de menos''. Nos hospedamos num hotel em Lawrence, Kansas. Era onde o velho costumava ganhar a vida fazendo sabe-se lá o quê. Uma semana depois de eu já estar hospedado lá, tentei ir embora, e ele me proibiu. A partir daí, tudo virou um Inferno, e o velho passou a me abusar e me bater. Até que, um dia, eu perdi a paciência e, no meio da noite, apertei um travesseiro na fuça dele, matando-o. Peguei as chaves do carro e me mandei dali, antes que a polícia chegasse.

- Você _matou _um cara? – Misha sussurrou, nervoso, mal acreditando na confissão do loiro. Jensen poderia ser muitas coisas, mas assassino não parecia ser o seu perfil.

- Ele me abusava e me batia! – Repetiu o loiro, e Misha perguntou-se se àquilo era de fato verdade. – O que você queria que eu fizesse? Eu era só um vagabundo nômade, do tipo que a polícia nunca daria ouvidos. Era matar ou ser escravizado. Garanto que, assim como eu, você escolheria a primeira opção.

Misha não pôde deixar de admitir que o loiro estava certo. Mas ainda assim, só o fato de ter empregado um assassino como seu secretário pessoal, torná-lo um amante e estar saindo com ele já provocava arrepios em sua espinha. Um arrepio de mau presságio.

- E depois? – Misha descobriu-se de boca seca. Tomou mais do sorvete, que já começava a derreter.

- Bem, depois...

- Vão pedir mais alguma coisa, senhores? – Um garçom interrompeu, com um caderninho na mão. Misha amaldiçoou-o.

- Não, não. Acho que só os sorvetes. – Misha respondeu, azedo.

- Posso servir a conta? – O garçom já anotava rabiscos no caderno.

- Não, não. A gente não vai pagar. – Brincou Jensen.

O garçom sorriu para o loiro. Misha sentiu uma estranha onda de fúria borbulhar em seu estômago.

O garçom entregou a conta, rasgando uma folha do caderno, e se distanciou.

- Vou pagar a conta. – Jensen disse, já terminara o seu sorvete.

- Eu vou com você. – Misha respondeu. Por algum motivo, achava que o garçom era o motivo da saída súbita do loiro.

Jensen não retrucou, mesmo que o sorvete de Misha ainda estivesse na metade.

*** JENSHA – He Is The Devil ***

O moreno mal repara na lanchonete quando entrara, mas agora reparava. Era de uma cor marrom-clara, desde as mesas e cadeiras, ao teto, a parede e o balcão. A cor dava um ar de campestre ao local, e julgou ser esse o motivo de Jensen tê-lo escolhido para seu primeiro encontro. Talvez estivesse relembrando suas origens.

A única coisa que destoava do tom agrário do local era as máquinas de refrigerante, sorvete de palito e uma TV de 50' presa ao teto, atrás do balcão.

Misha observou a TV.

- E agora, voltamos com o _Lauren & Danneel show_. – Uma moça com feições de modelo, cabelo ruivo escuro e pele um pouco bronzeada respondeu.

Conhecia aquele _talk show_. Nunca havia parado para assistir, mas conhecia. A moça ruiva era a Danneel do título. A outra, Lauren, era outra modelo, esta de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos claros e penetrantes. Lauren, como Misha notou, não estava apresentando o programa no dia. Lera, certa vez, em uma revista de fofoca que Vicky havia comprado, que as duas eram como gato e rato nos bastidores.

- Senhor, 10 reais. – Um empregado no caixa respondeu, despertando-o, olhando a conta que Misha depositara em cima do balcão.

Misha pagou, sozinho, a conta.

Quando virou-se para o loiro, este estava acompanhando, com olhos ávidos, a moça ruiva entrevistando um convidado qualquer. Mais uma vez, aquela sensação de fúria borbulhante encheu seu interior.

*** JENSHA – He Is The Devil * **

Pegaram um táxi na porta da lanchonete, 10 minutos depois. Misha não arriscara vir ao encontro com seu próprio carro, julgando que beberia muito.

O motorista era um senhor de idade, uns 60 anos. Cumprimentou-os quando entraram, perguntou o destino dos dois, e não falou mais nada durante todo o percurso.

Jensen começou a fazer carícias na cocha do moreno, parecendo já presumir que qualquer aproximação brusca o assustaria.

- Jensen... – Misha repreendeu.

- Àquilo aconteceu faz anos, Mish. – Jensen sussurrou ao seu ouvido. – Não precisa ficar com medo de mim.

- Jensen. – Misha repreendeu novamente, dessa vez lançando um olhar para o taxista, fazendo com que o loiro entendesse o recado.

- Não se preocupe. É provável que ele nunca mais nos veja mesmo. – Jensen desconversou, despreocupado. Misha não estava tão seguro. Não era nenhum famoso de capa de revista, mais tinha lá uma certa fama no ramo de arquitetura e negócios da cidade. O taxista poderia querer extorqui-lo mais tarde. – Além do mais, nós estamos bêbados, não é?

Misha notou o piscar de olhos do loiro, e sorriu, dando-se por vencido.

Jensen beijou-o como beijara antes, com calma, quase apaixonadamente. Misha sabia que estava sendo usado novamente, que o loiro estava fazendo um joguinho de ''homem romântico e amoroso'' para cima dele. Mas, por alguma razão, não se importava nem um pouco. Não dessa vez. Começara o trabalho, de manhã, já planejando uma virada de jogo em Jensen, mas ali estava ele: rendido novamente. Talvez na próxima as coisas seriam diferentes, talvez na próxima...

- Quer dar uma passada lá no meu apartamento? – Jensen perguntou, convidativo, entre beijos.

- Não acha que é muito cedo para um primeiro encontro? – Misha brincou. – Ou você é do tipo que dorme com estranhos logo na primeira noite?

- O quê você acha? – Jensen perguntou, rindo.

Mais beijos foram trocados.

O medo se fora, e o Diabo Loiro voltava a acorrentá-lo.

*** JENSHA – He Is The Devil ***

Chegaram ao destino do loiro primeiro. Jensen deu o dinheiro referente à sua parte da corrida até ali ao taxista.

- Você vem ou não? – Jensen chamou, já do lado de fora.

- Pode esperar alguns minutinhos? – Misha pediu ao motorista. – Pode deixar o taxímetro ligado, eu pago.

- Não demore. – O velho resmungou.

Misha saiu do táxi.

- Eu moro virando a esquina. – Contou o loiro. Estavam no meio de uma quadra abarrotada de apartamentos no maior estilo nova-iorquino.

- Porque não pediu para ele parar mais para frente, então? Porque deu o endereço errado? – O moreno já seguia, mal percebendo, a caminhada que o loiro tomava.

- Segurança nunca é demais, não é? Vai que ele me reconhece de algum lugar por aí...? - O loiro brincou.

Misha fechou a cara, mas acompanhou o ritmo. Pôs uma mão na cintura do loiro, mal notando.

Quando chegaram à esquina, Jensen quebrou o silêncio:

- É virando aqui. – Aponto, virando a esquina. A fileira seguinte de apartamentos seguia para a esquerda, terminando na metade da quadra. Complexos de lojinhas pequenas tomavam o restante dela.

Seguiram, ainda em silêncio.

Chegaram ao último apartamento da esquerda, e Misha já se sentia levemente irritado pelo loiro tê-lo feito caminhar até ali. Irritação essa que se dissipou quando o loiro beijou-o.

Pararam em frente à porta, na escadaria de entrada. O loiro num degrau à cima, trocando beijos como o moreno. Pareciam um retrato exato de filmes românticos, quando o casal de pombinhos se beijava, à frente do apartamento, após um encontro.

Misha sabia que àquele deveria ser outro jogo do loiro, tentando entrar na sua mente de homem romântico e usando esta fraqueza para seu benefício. Tentou construir um escudo ao redor disso da melhor maneira que pôde, mas não saberia dizer se foi ou não bem sucedido.

Jensen remexeu no bolso, pegando a chave da porta. Abriu-a, e Misha o seguiu.

O loiro colocou a mão entre os dois, separando-os.

- Sabe, você tinha razão. É muito cedo para um primeiro encontro. – O loiro sorriu, provocando. – E eu não sou do tipo que transa com estranhos na primeira noite, também.

Misha tentou protestar, mas o loiro deu-lhe um beijo francês profundo, as mãos apertadas na sua nuca. Sua língua brincou deliberadamente na sua boca. Era a primeira vez que Jensen o beijava daquele modo.

Quando o beijo terminou, Jensen entrou na porta do hall do apartamento, fechando-a na cara do outro.

Misha ficou ali, em silêncio, na noite escura e quente, se remoendo de raiva pelo loiro, mais uma vez, provocá-lo e correr dele em seguida. Bom, ao menos dessa vez, ele lhe dera um beijo de língua. Quem sabe o que um segundo encontro faria...?

*** JENSHA – He Is The Devil ***

O taxista viu quando o moreno retornava, sozinho. O homem entrou no carro, sem dizer uma palavra.

O velho tomou partida no veículo.

Pensou em perguntar se os dois homens eram namorados, mas, ao notar que o moreno fitava a janela do carro como se estivesse em outro mundo, achou que sabia a resposta.

Olhou para o lado, para a noite, e viu a Lua, cheia e brilhante, numa coloração prata, erguida no céu. Sua mãe costumava chamar aquela Lua de ''Lua dos Apaixonados''. E, ao notar a expressão do passageiro fitando-a, achou que o nome lhe caía perfeitamente bem.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota do Autor: <strong>Demorou, muito, mas aí está, novo cap. de He Is The Devil! Primeiro eu tenho que confessar que já havia escrito boa parte do cap. Faz meses, mas não havia terminado-o por simples falta de inspiração (assim como já escrevi parte do cap. final da fic de Halloween, mas ainda não terminei-a). No meio disso, entraram outras séries na minha vida( filophey agora, gostaram? –N), outras shipps, enfim.. Mas vou tentar, na medida do possível, voltar à escrever, aos poucos, essa fanfic. Já avisando que o próximo cap. Dessa fanfic terá uma musiqueta de tema! Façam suas apostas.

**Nota do Autor 2: **Aos meus leitores e escravos fiéis(-n), eu já recomendo ir vendo alguma coisa da série britânica Sherlock, que a próxima fic, já escrita e nas mãos da CassGirl pra betar, é sobre Sherlock/Watson. E se essa shipp flopar, assim como a fic Jack/Ianto flopou, eu arrebento vcs! U-U -Q


End file.
